This invention relates to fishing equipment and apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to holders and brackets adapted for holding fishing poles while fishing, for detecting a strike, and for automatically rearwardly sweeping the fishing pole for fish hook setting.
Bank or shoreline fisherman are known to advantageously utilize automatic fish hook setting fishing pole holders. Such apparatus allow a bank or shore fisherman to fish with a single fishing pole and line without devoting constant attention to the fishing pole and line. Alternately, use of automatic hook setting fishing pole holders allows a bank or shore fisherman to fish with multiple poles, dividing the fisherman""s attention among several poles.
Accessory parts associated with bank or shore utilization of automatic hook setting fish pole holders comprise variable force springs and ground stakes. Such accessory parts tend to become lost or misplaced, rendering the automatic fish hook setting fishing pole holder substantially non-functional. The instant inventive hook setting fishing pole holder solves or ameliorates the above problems or deficiencies of common hook setting fishing pole holders by providing such apparatus having a base, the base having a hollow interior space adapted for receiving and storing accessory parts associated with the utilization of the hook setting fishing pole holder for bank or shore fishing.
A primary structural component of the instant inventive hook setting fishing pole holder comprises a base having a hollow interior storage space. Preferably, the base is fabricated from a one foot long to fourteen inches long length of one and one-half inch to two inch steel square tubing; the hollow interior bore of such length of square tubing serving as the hollow storage space. Suitably, the base may alternately comprise plastic or wood having walls defining the hollow interior storage space. Preferably, opposing ends of the preferred steel square tubing base are closed and are covered by removable plastic end caps. Suitably, the tube end closing means may comprise rubber or plastic plugs, slide panels or hinged panels. Also suitably, one end of the square tubing base may be permanently closed by a welded panel of steel, the opposite end of the base being closed by one of the removable closing means discussed above.
The base necessarily integrally comprises ground staking means adapted for receiving at least a first ground stake. Preferably, the ground staking means comprises stake receiving apertures extending through upper and lower walls of the base, the staking means being situated at the rearward end of the base. Suitably, the base staking means may alternately comprise stake receiving eyes extending laterally from a side wall of the base.
The instant inventive hook setting fishing pole holder necessarily further comprises at least a first ground stake, and preferably two ground stakes, each preferably configured as a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped ground staple. In use of the instant inventive hook setting fishing pole holder, the base is placed on the ground at lakeside with its forward end extending toward the lake. A forward leg of the preferred ground staple is then extended downwardly through the base""s rear stake receiving aperture. Thereafter, the ground staple is percussively driven downwardly into the ground, anchoring the base to the ground. Such configuration allows the base to pivot leftwardly and rightwardly about the forward leg of the ground staple, while being securely anchored by the ground staple. Upon proper alignment of the base in accordance with wind drift and line angle, the preferred second ground staple may be driven through forward ground staking apertures for further securing the base upon the ground. Necessarily, the hollow storage space of the base is fitted for receipt and storage of the preferred pair of ground staples.
The instant inventive hook setting fishing pole holder necessarily further comprises fishing pole holding means fixedly attached to the base, such means preferably extending upwardly from upper surface of the base. A primary structural component of the fishing pole holding means preferably comprises a five to six inch length of steel one inch square tubing which serves as a fishing pole handle receiving sleeve. Alternately, a fishing pole handle receiving bracket or frame may be suitably substituted for the preferred handle receiving square tubing sleeve.
The fishing pole holding means element of the instant invention necessarily further comprises means for automatically rearwardly sweeping a fishing pole held by the holding means in response to a forward pulling force (i.e., a fish strike) applied to such fishing pole. Preferably, such means comprises a combination of interchangeable helical extension springs spanning between the holding means and the base, and comprises a trip latch assembly oppositely spanning between the sleeve or bracket and the brace. Suitably through less desirably, a permanently mounted torsion spring may be substituted for the preferred interchangeable helical extension springs. Also suitably, spring means in the form of elastomeric straps may be substituted for metal springs. Where the instant inventive hook setting fishing pole holder comprises the preferred interchangeable helical extension springs, or comprises elastomeric straps, the base""s hollow storage space is preferably further fitted for receipt and storage of such springs or straps, along with such space""s receipt and storage of the preferred ground staples.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hook setting fishing pole holder having a base member which functions dually for fishing pole support and for receipt and storage of accessory parts associated with use and operation of the automatic hook setting fishing pole holder upon a bank or shore of a fishing lake.
Other and further objects, benefits, and advantages of the present invention will become known to those skilled in the art upon review of the Detailed Description which follows, and upon review of the appended drawings.